


The Final Countdown

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, a little comfort if you squint, context? who is she? never heard of her, no comfort, one last night, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Loosely based on the song.Logan and Jay had agreed on breaking up but there is one last request.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Finish something goddammit





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> @GreenGrer gave me the song idea on twitter.  
> It actually kinda takes into account the version and the video. Not literally because my head works weirdly, but whaterever...  
> The Final Countdown (Epic Swing Metal Cover):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mURRS5zYCb8  
> Check it out, it is amazing.  
> @DuquesaDeMiel was patient enough to Beta-read for me again.  
> 

> We're leaving together,  
>  But still it's farewell  
>  And maybe we'll come back  
>  To earth, who can tell?  
>  I guess there is no one to blame  
>  We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
>  Will things ever be the same again?
> 
> It's the final countdown

* * *

\- No

The other man, sitting on the chair by the table with his hair messy and his glasses on the tip of his nose, raised his head and looked at him, with eyes tired and soul beyond broken.

\- What do you mean  _ no _ ? We’ve been over this a thousand times already this last month. It is the only logical solution.

There was that voice again. Clinical, calm. Some time ago, he would have been destroyed by the unsympathetic tone. But he knew better now, he knew him so well. He was only trying not to break and let his feelings take control of him. Nonetheless, that still hurt, there was still feelings between them, and he would have wanted nothing more than to fight for it until the end of the line. But they both knew that it would be just to postpone the inevitable and to hurt each other so much more.

\- I know -he answered, trying to maintain a steady voice.- I’m not stupid Lo, I’m not starting this argument again.- Well, he failed at steady, but he saw how Logan also failed at staying emotionless. Something died in his eyes. He made an effort to not think about it.- But this… -he stared at him until the other looked back at him- here... - he opened his arms pointing around at his apartment.- This just can’t be how we end.

The other man swallowed visibly, before taking a deep breath and talking again.

\- What do you want now, Jay? -The tone was no longer clinical, and that made his heart ache a little more.

He wasn’t sure what he did want, so he was as surprised as the other when he finally answered:

\- One last night.

Logan scoffed at the idea, looking at him in disbelief. 

\- Seriously?, that's what you're thinking about right now? 

Jay was hurt and disappointed at the other. Just one more proof that they didn’t know each other anymore. Just one more reason to break up. But not like this.

\- Of course that’s not what I’m thinking about -he spit, with a little more venom that intended; he was really offended, after all.- I meant, going out, having some fun, forgetting about everything for one night... -his eyes dropped to the floor and his tone softened so much that it was barely audible.- Then, in the morning, I can help you pick the things that you have here up, or... or I can leave to Remus’s, if you don’t want me around...

Silence fell. Jay didn’t dare to look up, but he could almost hear Logan’s brain working. God, he would really miss him.

\- Okay -he turned his head up so fast that it gave him whiplash. Logan’s gaze was intense and it was clear he was hurting, but he could change that: he would have the opportunity of leaving a good last impression.

\- Okay?- he asked dubitably, making sure that the other was really on board with the idea. 

Logan nodded and then added:

\- Until midnight.

Jay almost broke down with all the reality of the situation hitting him at once. But he didn’t let the other know, he was, after all, the best liar.

\- Oh, come on, Cinderella! -He teased, forcing a smile.- Don’t you think that the occasion deserves a little change on your daily planner?

Logan took his time, running his fingers through his hair and adjusting his glasses and tie, before taking a deep breath.

\- So, what do you suggest? 

There was so much vulnerability in his voice, that he couldn't help to fall into his old habits.

\- You know, Hume said that just because it has not happened before, we can’t be really sure that the sun will not explode tomorrow or the day after that. Maybe, we should stick together and see if he was right... 

Instead of cheering him up, the philosophical reference just made the other loose a little more of his composure and patience.

\- Dee, do you have a serious proposal or are you just going to keep on playing games with me?

\- I’m sorry, force of habit.- He held his tears in his eyes and offered an apologetic half smile. There would be no more crying for that night, if he had a saying on the matter.- I’m serious.

Logan’s breathing was heavy.

\- So?- he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, out of fear of another mockery.

_ Until we find the answer to all possible questions about the universe. _

But he couldn’t say that, it would only hurt both of them.

\- Sunrise.- he managed to say, almost breaking, but managing to pull his best act to appear calm.

Logan looked at him firmly in the eyes. This could be a trap, he could try to ask for something else later, they could hurt each other even more...

\- Sunrise.- He repeated, against all logic , tossing his common sense away. He could gather it up again in the morning.

Jay gave him his most cheery fake-smile. He was really trying to make this a good memory to look back on. Logan couldn’t deny him of that. And he was absolutely sure that he would need it, as well.

\- Onwards- Jay told him, as he opened the door for him and made a bow, dropping his hat.

A sincere laugh escaped out of logan at the sight.

\- Onwards- he agreed, picking up the hat and putting it on his head, making the other actually smile.

They had 10 hours until sunrise. But if they could keep this up, the final countdown wouldn't dwell on them as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a coping mechanism in the middle of a peak of anxiety. So I decided that you all should suffer to(?  
> Sorry for breaking up your ship, it looks like I'm only able to write angst xD


End file.
